1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that is buried into a housing having a terminal fitting molded of resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a connector of this kind in which a housing is molded of resin in such a manner that a terminal fitting is connected to a wire terminal, and a connecting portion between the terminal fitting and the wire is buried therein. This connector is employed in the environments where water-resistance is required. However, the housing simply molded of resin may contain some gaps in a contact portion between the terminal fitting and the housing, or a contact portion between the wire covering and the housing, due to low adhesion of materials, whereby it is apprehended that water or oil may enter the housing through the gap.
Thus, conventionally, there was a method in which a sealant is thinly coated on the outer circumferential face of the terminal fitting or the wire covering, and then the housing is molded, thereby securing a waterproofing performance with the sealant. The above constitution in which the terminal fitting molded of resin is waterproofed with the sealant was disclosed in JP-A-60-124374.
However, with the above waterproofing method for coating the sealant, it is difficult to manage the amount of coating the sealant, and it is feared that the sealing performance is decreased due to uneven coating.